


SWEET TOOTH (Vietnamese translation)

by Kataly_Malfoy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, stephen strange has a sweet tooth
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kataly_Malfoy/pseuds/Kataly_Malfoy
Summary: Tony Stark không mất nhiều thời gian lắm để vén màn bí mật tăm tối nhất, sâu kín nhất của Stephen Strange. Hoặc một trong số chúng, có lẽ vậy. Thực ra thì nhiều lắm ấy, mấy bí mật đó đó. Nhưng Tony đã khám phá được ít nhất một bí mật mà Stephen đang cố ém đi.





	SWEET TOOTH (Vietnamese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SWEET TOOTH](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15497982) by [CucumbersInGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumbersInGold/pseuds/CucumbersInGold). 



Tony Stark không mất nhiều thời gian lắm để vén màn bí mật tăm tối nhất, sâu kín nhất của Stephen Strange. Hoặc một trong số chúng, có lẽ vậy. Thực ra thì nhiều lắm ấy, mấy bí mật đó đó. Nhưng Tony đã khám phá được ít nhất một bí mật mà Stephen đang cố ém đi.

Hoặc, ờm. Không. Anh không – không hẳn là cố ém nó đi, ờ, chỉ là bí mật đó sẽ chẳng lộ diện cho đến khi bạn có thể thân cận với anh hơn. Với cái âm thanh rên rỉ sung sướng mà Tony nhả ra tối qua, hắn sẽ coi như mình hiểu rõ Stephen Strange nhất trần đời này luôn vậy. Dẫn tới cái bí mật đó. Hay chính xác hơn là nét đặc trưng của riêng anh. Cá tính lắm đấy.

Tony đã quen Stephen được vài tháng rồi, giờ ấy à, sau cuộc tranh cãi nảy lửa và sau nữa là một cuộc ân ái nóng bỏng lăn lộn trên một trong mấy cái bàn làm việc của Tony, làm hông trái hắn tím bầm lên cả mảng to, mọi chuyện đều tốt đẹp cả.

Hai người cởi mở, trao đổi với nhau nhiều và đối xử tử tế với nhau. Khiến nhau cười, giúp đỡ lẫn nhau, mua quà cho nhau, dành thời gian bên nhau. Ổn định, lành mạnh, tốt đẹp. Tony thích lắm. Thích từng giây từng phút luôn.

Stephen như một giấc mơ vậy. Thật đấy. Hài hước, nhưng thích thì đanh đá tới bến luôn, thông minh xuất sắc, và quyến rũ chết người đi được. Và dù anh khăng khăng rằng vật chất giờ chẳng có nghĩa lý gì với anh mấy, anh đã ở cấp bậc cao hơn của tiềm thức, bla blo ble, hắn vẫn thích nuông chiều anh theo một cách đặc biệt.

Stephen Strange ham đồ ngọt cực kỳ.

Hóa ra, cái tật hảo ngọt của anh phải bự bằng cả tiểu bang Nebraska luôn ấy. Có lần Tony dẫn anh đến một tiệm café gần đấy – đâu đó ở quận Greenwich Village – và gọi cho Stephen một ly latte cùng một phần bánh financier mâm xôi. Món latte khá ngon – quận Greenwich Village có mấy quán được lắm chứ - nhưng thề có Chúa, khuôn mặt Stephen thực tình đã sáng bừng lên như cây thông Noel khi Tony đem món bánh được đặt gọn trên chiếc đĩa sứ trắng tinh xảo về bàn.

“Ôi, lâu lắm lắm rồi chưa được ăn,” Stephen thở dài khe khẽ đầy thành kính, bỗng chốc trở thành con chiên ngoan đạo của thần bánh ngọt. “Cảm ơn, Tony.”

“Không có chi, cưng à.” Tony lơ đễnh đáp lại, vốn hương vị từ ly latte của hắn đã làm hắn phân tâm sẵn rồi. “Mình đã bảo là sữa hạnh nhân…”

Và trong khi Tony lơ đễnh vì chế độ ăn kiêng không sữa của hắn lại bị gián đoạn lần nữa (“Steph, cưng oi, nhìn nè! Kem Stark hạt phỉ, mà có thêm sữa dừa!”) hắn vô tình để ý thấy niềm yêu thích của Stephen đối với đồ ngọt.

Bởi hắn nghe được giọng điệu anh chợt thay đổi, và hắn thấy vẻ mặt háo hức hân hoan như đứa – trẻ - trong – tiệm – kẹo rõ mồn một của anh.

Có chết hắn cũng phải khiến anh vui lần nữa mới được.

Bắt đầu từ những thứ nhỏ nhặt thôi. Hắn muốn từ tốn một chút, không để Stephen biết hắn đã mò ra được thú vui tao nhã nho nhỏ này của anh (nhắc lại, anh có giữ bí mật chuyện này đâu cơ chứ).

“Này, Stephen! Em tới rồi!” Tony gọi vọng khắp Thánh Đường, cầm theo một cái hộp hồng hồng cam cam. “Em mua cho anh mấy cái donut nè! Đang trên đường tới cái tự dưng thèm ăn bánh cruller, thế là mua luôn.”

Stephen ló đầu ra từ trên tầng, hai mắt lấp la lấp lánh. “Donut hở?”

“Của hàng Dunkin luôn nà,” Tony nói, lắc nhẹ cái hộp. “Loại có rắc cốm đó.”

Stephen lập tức nghiêm mặt lướt xuống cầu thang, bước tới run run cầm lấy cái hộp từ tay Tony. Phải anh vừa thở ra một lời nguyện không zị? “Tuyệt vời. Cảm ơn Tony. Anh chắc là Wong cũng sẽ thích lắm.”

Wong đang đứng ngó xuống từ hành lang. Trông anh ta có vui gì đâu.

“Không thành vấn đề, cưng à. Giờ thì anh muốn cho em xem cái gì ấy nhỉ?”

“À phải rồi. Anh nghĩ mình tìm được mấy thứ thú vị về bảo toàn năng lượng mà chắc em sẽ thấy hứng thú…”

Tony không bao giờ đi tay không mà đến nữa. Mỗi lần đến Thánh Đường, hắn thể nào cũng đem theo gì đó – một cái bánh babka từ Brooklyn, cupcake từ tiệm nào ở đầu ngõ, một hộp bánh quy từ Hell’s Kitchen. Bất cứ thứ gì ngọt và mang tính biểu tượng mà Tony có thể rớ tay tới được đều thành quà cho bạn trai hắn tất.

Stephen, dĩ nhiên, không hề lên cân tí nào – thì anh tập thiền mà, và cả tinh thần lực kiểm soát gần như toàn bộ cơ thể anh. Chán ghê. Tony thích eo hông anh có thêm chút da thịt, nhưng hắn vui khi thấy bạn trai mình ăn uống được nhiều thêm, dù mấy món đó không hẳn lành mạnh cho lắm.

Và rồi đến cái ngày đặc biệt ấy. Stephen ở lại trụ sở qua đêm, dành cả buổi tối với Tony. Tất cả những người khác được cho nghỉ hoặc về nhà. Chỉ còn hai người thôi, cả tòa nhà này thành của họ muốn làm gì cũng được.

Hai người vừa ăn tối xong, âu yếm quấn quít nhau một tí và giờ cùng ngả lưng trên ghế sofa. Stephen nằm đọc một cuốn sách cổ dày cộp to đùng bay lơ lửng trước mặt, trong khi Tony úp sấp dựa lên người anh, nghịch cái đồng hồ cũ Stephen từng tặng hắn nhân ngày sinh nhật.

Đột nhiên Tony chợt nhớ tới cái còn đang cất trong tủ lạnh. “Ô. Cưng ơi. Chờ đây tí nha.” Hắn vội nói rồi ngồi dậy, hai chân trần lạch bạch chạy xuống bếp.

“Hm? Sao?” Stephen sửng sốt hỏi, ngước mắt lên khỏi quyển sách. “Tones à?”

Tony quay lại cùng một chiếc hộp trắng nhỏ tinh xảo vô cùng trên tay, một chữ M lớn màu xanh in trên nắp hộp. Stephen kinh ngạc hít ngược một hơi.

“Đó có phải…?”

“Đúng rồi đếy.”

Tony đặt cái hộp xuống và cẩn thận mở nó ra, để lộ món tráng miệng chocolate matcha đẹp nhất trần đời. Hắn cảm giác khóe mắt ươn ướt, vội đưa tay lau nó đi.

“Lạy Chúa tôi.” Stephen thì thào. “Đẹp quá đi mất.”

Tony cười đầy yêu chiều. “Của anh hết đó cưng.”

Tony ngồi xuống, nhìn Stephen rướn người lấy cái nĩa, chỉ khẽ run khi anh cắt xuống lớp phủ chocolate hoàn hảo kia, để lộ lớp bánh ẩm mềm mịn mướt với nhân kem sánh đặc thơm ngon bên trong.

Mỗi miếng cho vào miệng khiến người ta muốn phạm tội. Tony biết tỏng anh bày đặt xoa xuýt rên rỉ ra tiếng thế thôi. Nhưng không sao. Hắn phải cục cựa điều chỉnh tư thế ngồi một chút, nhưng không sao hết.

“Anh thích không?” Hắn hỏi khi thấy Stephen đã ăn xong, lè lưỡi liếm nĩa như mèo.

Stephen gật đầu cười rồi dựa tới gần, đặt một nụ hôn dịu dàng ngọt ngào lên môi Tony. “Mm. Anh thích hương vị này hơn.”

“Và đó là?” Tony cười khúc khích, kéo anh nằm úp lên người hắn.

“Thứ duy nhất thỏa mãn được cái tật hảo ngọt của anh.” Stephen trầm giọng thì thầm, hôn Tony hôn hoài hôn mãi, lúc buông ra còn khẽ liếm môi. “Muffin bé nhỏ đáng yêu của anh.”

“Úi giời ôi thôi đi,” Tony bật cười, nhận thêm một nụ hôn nồng nàn nữa. Dù vậy hắn cũng có điều phải thừa nhận.

Nụ hôn của Stephen ngọt ngào hơn tất cả mọi thứ trên đời.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> hàng nhân ngày Thất tịch ai shock ngọt ráng chịu toi không quan tâmmmm
> 
>  


End file.
